


Care Symbols

by MariaTheRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sirius is punk rock, Smoking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaTheRavenclaw/pseuds/MariaTheRavenclaw
Summary: Wolfstar drabbles. It's not easy to decipher a soft heart hidden behind leather and spikes, but Remus Lupin is up for the task.





	1. No Apologies

No Apologies

 

_Summer of ’78_

 

Remus liked going out in Muggle London, where he knew that if anyone were told he was a werewolf they would just laugh it off. And yet there he was, clutching his sore ribs and holding a tissue to his broken nose on the way back home.

It was meant to be a fun night out with Sirius, and it was, until they sat on the bus stop. Any resistance on Remus's part was drowned by _but Moony, there's no one around; but Moony, it isn't wrong; but Moony you can't let them control you_ , then Sirius was all over him and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

A few moments later, rough hands pulled Remus away from Sirius; next thing he knew he was a "filthy little pansy" lying on the pavement and everything hurt. Sirius got away with just a black eye and helped Remus onto the bus. Remus insisted that was not enough of an emergency to warrant use of magic in the Muggle world and Sirius ended up acquiescing. The remainder of the ride consisted only of tense silence and an unspoken "I told you so" in the space between the lovers on the seats.

~*~

"Moony, are you sure you can fix it yourself?" came Sirius's voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

Remus knew his boyfriend well enough to hear the sheepish undertone hidden in the question. But he wasn't having it, not quite yet.

"It's fine, only takes simple charms," Remus replied.

When Remus came out into the sitting room, bruises healed and bloodied clothes switched for pyjamas, there was a mug of hot chocolate waiting for him on the coffee table.

Without a mumbled "cheers", he grabbed it and sat on his side of the sofa. On the other corner, Sirius was sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, black eye back to normal.

Remus could feel Sirius's gaze on him as he sipped the hot chocolate. He knew if he turned around he would find Sirius giving him that look, the "are you still mad?" look, before quickly turning away. Sure enough, that was how it played out when he finished his drink.

A fond little smile crept into Remus's features, but still he rubbed his palm across his face. Then he turned to Sirius. "Just say you're sorry."

"For kissing my boyfriend?"

"For putting us both in danger because you have to stick it to the man for the hell of it," said Remus evenly.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, I know they are the ones in the wrong, it's just that we don't invite over wizards on a full moon."

Sirius seemed to reflect on that. "I obviously didn't mean for you to get hurt, okay?" he said, looking at the wall.

Remus knew that was as good as he would get. And it was enough to convince him to move over, wind his arms around Sirius's stomach and rest his chin on his shoulder. Sirius looked at him curiously.

"The hot chocolate was lovely," said Remus.

"Did I get the right amount of cream?"

"Yup. Would you mind rubbing that Pain Potion on my back?"

"I thought you said you had taken care of it?"

"Most of it." Remus nuzzled  Sirius’s neck.

"Mmm... okay, then."

Remus kissed Sirius’s temple before Sirius got up to get the potion with a hint of a spring in his step.

 

 


	2. An Addictive Personality I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: an ode to triple contractions

An Addictive Personality I

_Autumn of ’75_

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, not those dreadful Muggle things again!" James groaned as he entered the dormitory, followed by Peter, who was fanning his nose.

Remus sighed. He knew what had been coming the minute Sirius had reached behind his mattress, but that didn't make it any less unpleasant to watch the same argument between his friends for the millionth time.

"I don't know how you can stand it, Remus, I'd have died already if I were stuck here with these fumes," James went on. Peter simply sat on his bed and watched with his collar pulled up to cover his airways.

Remus was used to the smell of cigarettes from his grandmother's house. It only bothered him when the full moon was approaching and his senses became heightened, but then Sirius usually complied with anything Remus asked. Remembering that put butterflies in Remus’s stomach, but he was quickly brought back to reality by Sirius's snap at James: "Use a Bubblehead Charm, if you're that sensitive. Stop infringing upon my freedom to do as I please in my own dorm."

" _Our_ dorm!" James corrected, indignant. "And _you're_ infringing upon _my_ freedom to breathe!"

"Then open the window, it's right next to your bed," Sirius suggested, and took a defiant puff at the cigarette, exhaling slowly.

"And freeze to death, no, thanks," said James.

"Heating charm."

"Sirius! This is getting ridiculous, why can’t you just learn to live with people!?"

With that, James stormed into the bathroom, leaving behind a bitter expression on Sirius’s face. Remus could see the hint of hurt through the smoke and the rage, but felt it best to leave his friend alone.

 

-oOo-

 

Sirius managed to avoid smoking in the dorm for only a week. On the seventh day Remus found him sitting on the window ledge, blowing the smoke into the sunset. Remus thought it rather beautiful, but the fact that they were on top of a tower made him more than a little uneasy.

“Sirius,” said Remus quietly, scared if he so much as spoke too fast Sirius would fall. He dared not move away from the door.

“Hey, Moons,” the nonchalant teen replied.

Reassured that Sirius wasn’t startled, Remus crossed the room towards his friend. He could feel the chilly air through his jumper.

“Get out of there, it’s cold,” Remus knew if you wanted Sirius to do something, you could never _tell_ him to do it, but he was too busy being worried to choose his words very carefully.

"You too, Remus? My own parents boss me around enough, I don't need Papa Prongs and Mama Moony, as well."

"Why does Prongs get to be the father?" Remus asked with the straightest face could muster. Sirius frowned in indignation and Remus could almost see a long _that's not the point!_ speech forming inside his mouth, but before he could say anything, Remus broke into a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes, though not without his lips curving upwards a bit. Remus resorted to simply standing close to Sirius, and drew out his wand in case, Merlin forbid, he needed to use it. To disguise his concern, he took to slowly Vanishing the several butts that had been put out on the stone slabs around Sirius.

It was only when the golden light dancing on Sirius’s face had disappeared into the horizon that he swung his legs back inside. “I’ve run out. I’d’ve had more,” he proclaimed, showing Remus the empty packet as he hopped off the ledge.

Remus knew he probably should have said something when Sirius had got to the seventh cigarette or so, but who was he to talk? He, who could go for days on a diet of nothing for main and chocolate for pudding? Remus was pulled from his musings by Sirius’s icy fingers taking his hands.

Questioning hazel orbs searched for grey, but Sirius closed his eyes and leant in to capture Remus’s lips in his own. Remus was taken aback, but gladly obliged in reciprocating. And Sirius kissed him again, and again and again.

“They’ll be back soon...” was all Remus managed to squeeze in.

But Sirius didn’t stop, not until the very moment they heard the creak of the hinges signalling that they were no longer by themselves. And even then, he whispered in Remus’s ear, “I’d’ve had more."

 

 


End file.
